


Splish Splash

by Elayna



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John McClane is home alone and has plans to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splish Splash

Tonight was the night. John whistled cheerfully as he unlocked his front door, contemplating the evening ahead. He paused inside the door, quiet and listening. There were no Matt sounds, no hastily silenced bad music, no clicking of keys, no semi-automatic gunfire from computer speakers. 

Matt was gone, spending the entire night with his geeky friends gaming, and John was going to enjoy himself in a way he rarely allowed.

He went through his normal routine first, shoes kicked into the closet, gun tucked into the nightstand, holster draped over the hook behind the bedroom door. Matt had been on his case to get a gun safe, but John wanted his gun accessible. 

He ate a light supper while watching the news. He had all night and no need to rush this experience.

Then down the hall to the bathroom, finding the products he'd carefully tucked under the sink, behind the cleaning products, a place he figured Matt would never look. He contemplated his choices, finally deciding on the sea salt bath salts and the eucalyptus bubble bath, which smelled like they'd blend well together.

He'd upgraded the water heater when he'd bought the house, but kept the claw-footed old tub, filling it with water as hot as he could tolerate, adding the salts and bubble bath early for maximum effect. 

Thankfully, he remembered the music as he undressed, wearing only his trousers as he padded down the hall to find his iPod. To his ears, the sound wasn't as warm and full as vinyl, but he had to concede it was more convenient than trying to set up the record player on the toilet, as he'd done pre-Matt.

He sunk happily into the hot water, bubbles swirling around his upper chest and arms as he settled into blissful repose. Shutting his eyes, he leaned his head against the tub's rim, enjoying the heat sinking into his bones as he listened to the immortal voice of Bobby Darin. His mom had been a big fan of Darin, buying his every album as soon as she could afford it, playing them as often as she could, teaching John and his sister to love him too.

"Splish splash, I was takin' a bath, long about a Saturday night," he crooned.

"So this is the big secret," Matt said.

John was thankful that he fit securely enough in the tub that he couldn't slide and flail, only casually open his eyes to see Matt standing in the open bathroom door. "You're home."

"I said I was going to spend all night gaming with friends and you didn't mock me."

"So you came home?" John asked, feeling there was a connection he was missing.

"You always mock my gaming." Matt walked over to the tub, trailing his fingers into the bubbles. "So I figured you wanted alone time, and I was dying to know what you wanted it for. I never pictured this, big, bad John McClane in bubbles."

"It's good for my muscles," John said, trying to not sound defensive. "I use my muscles."

"And you got started taking bubble baths...how? It doesn't seem like an idea that would occur to you naturally."

"It was a gag gift at a Christmas party. I just thought I'd try it one night." A hellish night when his body had been sore and aching because yeah, he used his muscles, but he was getting older and less flexible, his body feeling the pain from the effort expended when tackling criminals.

"It's a good look on you. It softens you up." Matt flicked bubbles at John's face before strolling out of the bathroom, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he went.

John thought about getting out of the tub but decided to wait. His patience was rewarded when Matt walked in, buck naked, and carrying the lube.

"I think we can make our own music," Matt said, hitting the stop button on the iPod before carefully stepping into the tub, facing John and lowering his body to rest on John's legs. 

"Our own party," John amended, referencing the song's lyrics, a wasted effort from Matt's quizzical look. But then they were kissing, Matt's body slick and wet against his own, and discussing music from last century seemed far less interesting than making a little splish splashing of their own.

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Splish Splash" by Bobby Darin.


End file.
